Sleeping over
by jedabbey
Summary: Abbey and Jed just got engaged. Abbey sleeps over at Jed's and they have a talk about...


Abbey and Jed just got engaged about 2 weeks ago, but haven't seen each other since! They've been so busy with school. Abbey decided it was time to visit Jed and time to talk about the future.

It was around 5 when Abbey was just about to leave to go to Jed's dorm at Notre Dame.

"Who are you getting all dressed up for?" Millie asked Abbey as she was checking her makeup for the last time.

"Why Jed, of course!" Abbey laughed.

"It's about time! You haven't seen each other in weeks and you can never stop talking about him,"

"He's just so great. Millie, I really do love him. Which reminds me, I want you to be my maid of honor!" Abbey watched her face for her reaction.

"Abbey! Of course I will! I'm honored!" Millie hugged Abbey.

"Great! Well I better go, I don't want to miss Jed," Abbey kissed Millie goodbye and rushed out the door.

—

Jed was sitting on his couch burring his face in his books when he heard a knock at the door.

"Abbey?" Jed was surprised.

"Hi handsome," Abbey winked.

"What are you doing here?" Jed asked.

"Well aren't you happy to see me? You're not hiding another girl in there are you?" Abbey teased him as she tried to look behind his shoulder.

Jed laughed, "No there's no other girl. Only you and you know that. I am happy to see you just surprised." He let her inside.

Abbey saw scattered books everywhere. "Were you studying?"

"Yeah, but it's fine. I'm glad you came. I haven't seen you in forever," Jed kissed her. "So, what did you want to do?"

"We can watch a movie,"

"Yeah, I have some popcorn too…and some beer and wine," Jed wiggled his eyebrows causing Abbey to laugh.

—

By the time the movie was over, Abbey was fast asleep cuddled in Jed's arms. He didn't mind but it wasn't very comfortable because his arm started to fall asleep from having her weight on it. Usually when Abbey fell asleep, it wasn't late, but it was past midnight and Jed thought it'd be better if she slept over. He snuck out from under her and put a blanket on her. She began to move around but didn't fully wake up.

Jed went into his room and grabbed an old Notre Dame t-shirt and sleep shorts and put them on the coffee table in front of Abbey in case she woke up in the middle of the night and wanted more comfortable clothes. He also left her a note, just in case.

—

Abbey woke up around 2am and saw the t-shirt and shorts Jed left for her. She went to put them on. When she came out of the bathroom, she went to see Jed. He looked so peaceful asleep. Abbey climbed into bed with him and smiled wickedly.

—

Jed woke up around 7am, before Abbey. He was barley awake but his body was welcoming this usual feeling of another person cuddling him. He was so confused.

"Abbey?" Jed said sleepily.

"Well I certainly hope you don't wake up with other girls all over you," Abbey sassed him.

He chucked. He loved that she could be so full of sass even so early in the morning. "How long have you been in here?"

"For a while. I got lonely without you," Abbey kissed him. "We need to talk too…"

"Ok," Jed was a little worried.

Abbey wasn't sure how to say it, so she just came right out with it, "When are we going to do it?"

"Do what?" Jed wasn't really wide awake for a conversation like this.

"Sex. When are we going to have sex?" Abbey was dead serious.

Jed sat up and looked at her. He realized she really was serious. "Um…well when do you want to? I don't want to pressure you into anything and you're the one studying to be a doctor so I guess you know I'm physically ready."

"Yeah. And I'm physically ready too…but how do you feel about premarital sex?" Abbey was worried because of his Catholicism.

"Abbey, we're engaged. We've already committed to each other. I think its difference and we can wait until its closer to the wedding," Jed was trying to appease the Lord but he was certainly ready.

"Sounds like a plan!" Abbey smiled widely. Jed leaned down to kiss her passionately.

"I love you," Jed whispered.


End file.
